The success of a surgery can be dependant on many factors. The main factor being the overall health of the patient, which determines how well the patient will recover. Embodiments herein provide a healthful multivitamin protein bar to help strengthen the immune system. The protein bar also provides optimum nutritional amounts of essential vitamins, minerals, enzymes and acidophilus to aid a patient in recovering from the surgery as well as the adverse effects of anesthesia, antibiotics and the like.
Since many people do not have a proper dietary intake on a daily basis of the desired components, the present embodiments help insure adequate nutrition. In addition, others who may be healthy and take vitamin supplements may not have the desired perioperative health and support necessary for recovery.